RIKKI TIKKI TOVI
by JAYXLE
Summary: oh no! the akatsuki members are getting beaten up by Orochimaru! What could the tiny fragile person in their fort do?NO pairing and no fluffs, this is just a random story that popped up in my mind when i was watching chowder. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**HELLO~ ME IS HERE NOW!(*this means the author)**

"Hello everybody!im sakura haruno!" a pink hair girl squeaked.

"Ah..so is this one of us and sakura romance scene now" sighed a blue guy named Kisame.

**NOPE! I SPEAKED WITH SAKURA ABOUT THIS AND SHE SAID NO**

The akatsuki gasped, looked at Sakura in an unbelievable way

She smiled and said "well, these pairing are paired so much so me and the author think we should give u guys a break"

"So who's gonna be the main character of this story?" Itachi spoke for the first time.

**Oh*smirk* its gonna be this guy over here* author points to the ****thing**** over there***

O_O…. "the heck?(un)" everyone except the author and sakura(who was giggling) yelled.

**Ok now im gonna start the story now…..really =_=**

**P.S:Oh also this story includes everyone, means that the ones who died will be here and there would be no spoilers.**

* * *

"**Tobi!**stop eating my pancake, un!"

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi gets to eat an extra slice"

"Now who said you're a good boy, un!"

"Shut the [beep] up, I cant eat my [beep] breakfast with out you [beep] getting in my way of the syrup!"

" Hidan, language…"

"What flavor is this? Actually?"

"its fish flavor, Kisame" the person who said that smirk

"NO!I cant believe Sakura would make a fish pancake!"

"Ah! Sasori! You made Kisame spilled the syrup on the tablecloth, pay up."

Sakura sighed, shaked her head at what was the S-rank criminal was doing. They were fighting to get her pancake. Some how she was quite peaceful, getting the pancake at the oven to he came in.

"sakura-chan!Tobi wants another piece of pancake and Deidara sempi wont let me have another piece." The voice was from Tobi, as he called himself.

"No more Tobi, you have enough already. I know that you have already eaten at least 15 or 16." Sakura sighed. She really hate these big eaters.

"Yup, cherry, don't give him any pancakes, I need some though. Cus Tobi ate my 14th one,un" Deidara pop in with his dish, shaking his hand at Tobi.

"Uh, fine, but you own me a favor for giving you one of my pancakes." Deidara was pissed at what she said and tried to argue but stopped when Sakura gave her a deathly glare.

"hn..." Itachi came in the kitchen, shattered the awkward scent in the kitchen.

"What?" Sakura snapped. making deidera and Tobi sweatdrop.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto is in the range of our prepare yourself" itachi said in a nonurgent voice.

All of the people except Itachi froze. Orochimaru was a snake dude that is both the enermy of Konoha and the Akatsuki.

Everyone scrammed to their fighting position, even Sakura, the non-akatsuki, ran to her room. Now why is Sakura? The perfectly normal Konoha born, in the territory of Akatsuki? That's because somehow the Akatsuki had kidnapped her and tortured her to be their medical doctor, but the plan somehow backfired and Sakura kicked quite a few Akatsuki butt. Which made Pein, the Akatsuki leader use his last move: use a microphone and shout to the Konoha village that Sakura had join their side and would not come back.

(and the hokage was so stupid that he fallen for that lie and make sure that sakura is now their enermy and would not let her in the village . P.S:**HOKAGE WAS NARUTO **)

**um, so back to topic**, Sakura shut her door. And looked out the window. The battle was starting, there was a lot of blood spilling around and both sides are fighting intentionally. But from the look on Orochimaru, they were losing the thought swiftly, thinking of a way to stop Orochimaru from winning. Suddenly she remembered a tale from a long time ago, and it wont be bad from trying….she suddenly stood up, and walked out of her room, eyes burning.

"Ah hahahahahha! I finally beat you now!" Orochimaru laughed creepily, looked down at all the Akatsuki members. They were all weary and bleeding, they cant believe that one single monster can beat down all of the S-ranked criminals.

" Now die…" HE said creepily, sending his giant poisonous snakes down at them.

The akatsuki members all looked at him, terrified, and was thinking the same thought:_we're all gonna die…_

**BOOM~~~~~~~**

Orochimaru was knock backwards, surprised at what hit him. It was a pink hair girl, holding something furry in her arms….

Orochimaru's victorious face turn to pale white (his face can go paler, yes, he can), he screeched in his most girlish voice " h-how d-did u g-ge-get that thing in here! I thought it only live in Africa!"

The akatsuki members were confuse….wondering why a monster like himself would be scared of a tiny fluffy animal like that.

Suddenly, the animal in Sakura's arms roared, and Sakura was smirking. "go get him Rikki Tikki Tavi!" . She let go of the tiny animal that have a long name, and it ran like the wind at Orochomaru, causing him to squeak like a girl and ran, away from that vicious little thing.

The members were dumbfound, staring at Sakura with their wide eyes(like this O_O)

The pink hair girl walked to the beast(means Rikki Tikki Tavi)and picked it up, the animal did not yelled or scratch her, it just purred loudly in her arms, looking at her in loving eyes.

"…now what the heck is that?" Hidan asked, amusement touch his face.

"You guys never heard of Rikki Tikki Tavi the story?" Sakura asked, still smirking

"no,,whats that?"Kisame asked…looking half as frighten as Orochimaru, scared that it might eat him

" REALYY? THIS IS A MONGOOSE DUMBASS!" sakura screamed, and went into the Akatsuki Fort, not looking back. And seem to be sing the Barbie song

"…." The Akatsuki looked at each other…and is having the same thought

_never underestimate the power of cute fluffy creatures…_they shuddered.

* * *

*On the other side…**forgot to tell you, Konan and Pein is out in a vacation….sorry***

* * *

"hmmm..i wonder what our members are doing" said Pein while he ddrove the freckin peter pan BMW.

" I don't really care, as long as they don't get too injured by Sakura" konan replied, looking out the window.

They were driving their way back to the fort, Pein driving the car and Konan just looking out the window, enjoying the trees and plants that grow in the forest until…

**Bang!~**

Suddenly Orochimaru run out of bush screaming " I don't want to die yet, ahhhh how I hate those freckin tiny animals [beep][beep][beep]" and pass by them without noticing the people in the car

O_O…..Konan and Pein look at the bush and the shadow of Orochimaru…frozen in surprise.

After a while Konan gather the courage to say "now I know that Orochimaru was on drugs but I never thought that drugs make you hate small fluffy animals too…."

**

* * *

THE END!HOW DO U LIKE ITIS IT FUNNY OR JUST PLAIN BORING? REVIEW AND-**

**Itachi: what? That's all? You lazy person…..**

**ME: hmmm….i think that was ok D:**

**Kisame: That wasn't ok!you made us look like a bunch of weakings!**

**Deidara: yeah, was so uncool! Un**

**ME: you sound like soul in soul eater just then…..**

**Tobi: Hey Sakura-chan can tobi have a piece of pancake?**

**Sakura*glare*:no tobi..the storys over.**

**Tobi: NOO! ME WANT PANCAKE!**

**Konan and Pein: now why do we get so little parts?**

**Itachi:yes and I only have one line..and that's hn...**

**ME: AHHH! ALL OF YOU STOP! THIS IS MY STORY SO THEN NO ONE MESSES with MY STORY LINE!**

**Everyone: oh no..shes in anger zone right now…run!*everyone rush out the door except NTMS***

***clear throat and gives a pretty smile* ME: well please review because if you don't Rikki Tikki Tavi will hunt u down like he hunted down Nag XD**

**Some explanation: **

** tikki tavi : a mongoose(if u don't know, look it up) that appears in the story *RIKKI TIKKI TAVI***

**2. why Orochimary was scared: mongoose eat snakes, these two creatures hate each others clan/**

**3,why tobi likes pancake: cus Sakura's cooking is good and the pancake always some how look like pikachu (lol)**

**SO MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
